Princess Melody
by AtelierKururu
Summary: Minato Arisato adalah seorang raja dari kerajaan Gekkougami , dan memiliki seorang adik yang diculik oleh nenek sihir Yukiko . Bagi persona 4 fans , jangan marah ya , Warning : Gaje , Jayus 120% , aneh , DONT LIKE , DONT READ !


**~PRINCESS MELODY~**

Author's Note : Ini fanfic pertama saya , maaf kalo jelek , saya ngerencanain buat fanfic humor pertama kali , Cuma gara gara adek saya yang selalu bilang "kakak kan selera humornya rendah banget ! selevel sama Ikutsuki & Yukiko ! Jangan bikin fanfic humor deh !". Kata-kata yang membuat saya sakit hati banget ! tau nggak ? **SAKIT HATI !** *ditimpukreaders* . (-_-)" nasib…..

**Disclaimer : Hehehe , ini semua punya ATLUS ! **_**KECUALI CERITA IDIOT**_** yang saya karang ini**

Pada jaman dahulu kala , terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Gekkougami , kerajaan ini memiliki sebuah- eh salah, seekor- eh salah lagi *dikeroyokreaders* ya , ya elah , seorang pangeran yang sangat dicintai rakyatnya . Pangeran tersebut memiliki nama ( ya iyalah ) dan namanya adalah Minato Arisato . Pangeran juga memiliki adik yaitu tuan putri yang bernama Yukari Takeba , Ibu ratu yang bernama Mitsuru Kirijo , dan ayah raja yang bernama Akihiko Sanada .

Pada suatu hari , di kerajaan tersebut , terjadi sebuah bencana besar , yaitu kematian sang raja , belum lagi bencana itu diikhlaskan untuk dilupakan , sang putri diculik oleh nenek sihir bernama Yukiko dan naganya yang diketahui bernama Kanji .

"Kakak ! KAKAKKKKKKK !" teriak Yukari karena ketakutan + sekarat nyium bau naga

"Bertahanlah adikku !" teriak Minato sekaligus untuk menyemangati adiknya yang hampir sekarat di 'naga nenek sihir'

"Ahahahahahaahahahahahahaaha ! Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan adikmu ya , pangeran ? menyedihkan sekali yaa… kalau kau tidak datang ke istanaku dalam kurun waktu 3 hari , maka adikmu tidak akan selamat , dan akan kujadikkan santapan makan malam nagaku tercinta ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !" Kata nenek sihir itu , sombong , pastinya

"Apa ? lu ngomong apaan tadi ?" Minato rupanya lagi joget-joget gak jelas sambil dengerin MP3 nya dengan volume maksimum .

"Ikh , lu budeg ya ? , makanya baca jalan ceritanya dong !" nenek sihir dan sang pangeran rupanya mulai bercakap cakap dengan bahasa preman

"O…. Iya ya" Minato bicara dengan logat Temon

"O… iya kita haris lanjutin ceritanya , jadi , sekarang gue harus pergi ! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kata Yukiko dengan sombong

Sang kakak yang tidak kuasa melihat kepergian adiknya , mulai merenung di kamarnya seorang diri , tanpa ada teman yang mendampinginya '_kemarin ayah , sekarang adik , apakah besok ibuku yang akan….. oh , tidak tidak tidak , jangan !' _pikiran Minato yang sekarang menyangkut perasaan kehilangan seorang yang sangat berharga baginya , karena dari kecil dia tidak memiliki teman karena anak seumuran dia selalu berpikiran bahwa anak raja tidak pantas berteman dengan rakyat biasa . tiba-tiba , pintu kamar Minato diketuk oleh seseorang , " Ya , masuk " suara Minato terdengar sedikit bergetar , entah karena takut atau merasa kedinginan . ternyata yang mengetuk pintu tersebut adalah ibunya sendiri , Mitsuru Kirijo

"Minato , aku mengerti perasaanmu sekarang , tapi-" Perkataan Mitsuru langsung terpotong oleh teriakan keras Minato "AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI MENINGGALKAN IBU SENDIRI DI ISTANA INI !( ya elah , Min , kayak lo gak tau aja , di istana pasti ada penjaga , ada sekuriti )" Mitsuru sontak kaget , karena teriakan keras anaknya , bukan , bukan karena anaknya baru keluar dari RSJ , karena teriakan itu mengakibatkan gemba sekuat 9,9 skala richter yang mengakibatkan…. Abaikan saja itu . "Aku mengerti , tapi sekarang adikmu lah yang terpenting Karena seharusnya kehidupan adikmu masih panjang , jangan sampai dia mengakhiri kehidupannya di mulut naga yang bau jengkol + cuka itu…" Mitsuru menjelaskan "Lagipula , kehidupanku sebentar lagi berakhir…. Ya sudah , eniwei (anyway) aku keluar dari ruangan ini untuk memberikanmu waktu untuk berpikir ," Minato melongo setengah nggak percaya , ibunya sendiri bilang begitu….

Oke , akhirnya fanfic gaje ini menyisakan beberapa chapter ke depan , soalnya saya nggak punya waktu nulis lagi….. saya juga abis terima raport bayangan , untung aja saya dapat nilai bagus , jadi bisa nulis fanfic yang sangat gaje ini….. sesuatu banget , o iya , kalo mau tau twitter gue ,follow ya, namanya **erinayohoho** ya (gak penting ) anyway , review please….. maaf kalo jelek , soalnya ini fanfic pertama saya ! selaki lagi **INI SEMUA PUNYA ATLUS , KECUALI CERITA GAJE INI ! ATLUS JUGA MALU KALO PUNYA CERITA GAJE BEGINI !**


End file.
